Confession
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: Lovino confesses... but does he know who is he actually confessing to? Just read because my summary ain't good. Please R&R Rated T but may not be needed...


Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I am such a hypocrite Infact, it's partly my friend's fault. She told me by writing more, it'll help in my composition writing for my upcoming exam which I am going to study, after I've done my (dang)homework... This started as a random plot written using the notepad but suddenly, it bloomed into a story O.O Quite a long winded one too! . I am soo sorry that I didn't update my other stories (thank you for those lovely reviews!) but I just can't seem to write the next chapter for those stories... I promise to update after exams!

Note p/s: I sincerely apologise beforehand in any errors regarding the religion because... I sort of only had the image in my mind and seen it in an anime before... And, I'm not Christian nor Catholic so I generally have not a single background information on it...

Enough of my blabbering, enjoy and please review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Confessions:

The Sun sat in the middle of the sky. It was still around half past mid-noon. Antonio held on to his bag of groceries, containing mainly tomatoes, and walked down the lane, heading home. It was a peaceful and quiet day. Being free, Antonio checked out his surrounding, a peculiar thing caught his attention. A wooden thing which looked somewhat like a hut, it stood directly beside the open doors, inside the church. Now, he wondered why in the world would there be a 'room' inside the church? Curious, Antonio entered the church to check it out.

The 'hut' had two doors and on one of it, was a sign reading 'Out for Lunch'. Antonio steadied his bag on one arm and removed the sign with the other. He opened the door and entered, allowing a gust of wind to close the door behind him. He found himself in a small room, no bigger than one cubicle. There was a chair and a wall dividing the 'hut' into two. The only thing that connected both sides was a window. A window covered in netting, soo fine that he was sure he wouldn't be able to see whoever it was on the other side.

Feeling satisfied with what he discovered, Antonio attempted to get out of the small 'room'. To his horror, the door was stuck and his attempts to get out were rendered futile. Sighing, Antonio sat down, placing his bag on his lap, and considered the options. He could indeed call out for help. However, on such a peaceful weekday, what were the chances of someone passing by? His only hope was probably to wait for whoever who hung that sign on the door to come back. But there, lunch was a standard 1hour or so. Meaning it would be around half an hour before he could get out! Trapped, Antonio pulled out a tomato and munched on it.

Sudden noises on the other side were easily detected and Antonio knew that someone had entered on the other side. He was just about to kindly ask the other person; whose face he could not see behind the netting, to help him but the other person spoke first.

"Erm... Priest? Are you there? I... I have a confession to make..." Why, that voice was unmistakably Lovino's! He was Antonio's room mate; they live in the very same house and on stormy nights, same bed. He was always so adorable, turning bright red like his beloved tomatoes. Antonio had to resist not glomping the younger boy! However, now, the said boy was on the other side, thinking he was the priest and wanting to confess something?!

"Yes... I'm here," Antonio deepened his joyful voice to something more... monotone, in order to mask who he was. He couldn't help but feel curious, "what do you have to confess?" Now that he seriously pondered about it, he must have stepped into one of those things where people confess their hidden secrets to a priest without being known.

"I-I... Damn it..."

"Take your time," Antonio was starting to enjoy pretending to be a priest but he really wanted to know what Lovino was hiding.

"I... think I'm... in love..." Came the hesitated reply.

"And what's wrong with that?" Antonio felt like a lump was caught in his throat. Surely he would have noticed if his very own room mate was in love right? But the more important question was who.

"I... don't think it's... right... Damn it!"

"Take deep breaths," he knew he shouldn't press for answers; he would be exposed if he did.

"I'm... I'm... Chigii!!!" Antonio can nearly see Lovino's face flaring up into a brilliant shade of red, just like a ripe tomato...

"Calm down Sir and speak to me," Antonio tried to get him to talk.

"I'm... in love with a..." He muttered the last word softly even though Antonio was already leaning forward.

"Sir?"

"Damn it! I said, I'm in love with a... a..." the last word trailed off once again. Lovino was starting to wonder why in the first place he bothered to go there and confess to some priest he didn't even know but since he's there, he might as well release his bottled up feelings.

"I'm in love with another of the same sex," he finally said it, in a small but still audible voice. Antonio was taken aback. Now, he was completely baffled. Who could it possibly be?

There was silence.

"Oi, aren't you going to tell how wrong it is? Against the religion and stuff?" He refrained from using bad words. Antonio blinked; he had absolutely no idea how to answer that since he ain't a priest from the start.

"I believe it's only right to speak once you're done with your confession," Antonio said, trying to sound professional and low at the same time.

"Okay… Well, that person is super dense. And when I say 'dense', I mean 'dense'! He doesn't get a freaking clue at all!"

_Wow,_ Antonio thought, _I wonder who that could be._

"He's always smiling, treating me like a child! Sometimes, I really feel like punching him smack in the face! But… but, I can't." He was starting to find it easier to speak his mind as the 'priest' remained silent.

"He's always there for me and he's probably the only one who actually cares for me and not my brother!" Antonio was at that point, listing down some names.

Prussia? Nah, he seems to go after both brothers but if he sees him touching Lovino one more time, Antonio can't guarantee his safety…

Ludwig? No way in anywhere, he's got Feliciano, doesn't he?

Francis? Lovino's scared of him! How could it be?

Arthur? Nope. Alfred? No. Ivan? … Wang Yao? Never. Kiku? That would be a 'NO'. He continued to list the people he knew as Lovino continued to talk…

"He's in a way insensitive but… he's just soo… damn nice to me…" A slight hint of guilt was present which caused Antonio to snap out of his thoughts.

"So… you really like him a lot?" He murmured, not exactly meant to be heard but Lovino still heard it.

"Y-you're right… I do…! I feel much better after telling you all this, pri—" his sentence was cut off by the knocking at the door.

"Excuse me? Is someone inside? Because… I'm the priest and the door is stuck," a foreign voice came from outside. Lovino stood up abruptly, leaving his side and yanked the door open with great force that seemed nearly impossible. He came face to face with Antonio and turned deep red before storming off.

Leaving his bag of groceries and a confused priest, Antonio chased after him.

"Wait! Lovi! Why are you angry with me?!" Antonio called out.

"Chigii!!! Don't call me that you tomato bastard! You dare say you don't know why?! You… you dense fool!"

"But… I didn't know you had such a confession about liking someone! Who is the other person anyway?!"

Lovino stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around, making Antonio stop abruptly. He glared at him, cheeks still a shade of deep red.

"CHIGII!!! You dense bastard!" He head butted Antonio in the chest, making him tumble backwards and then proceeded to thump his fists at him.

Getting slightly annoyed, Antonio grapped both his wrist, stopping the thumping. "Let. Go." Lovino demanded but Antonio shook his head.

"I'll let go if you tell me why you're so angry and… who the other person is," he said with a more demanding voice, causing Lovino to stop squirming and looked at him in disbelief. But he stared back with much more power that Lovino looked away.

"…" Lovino muttered some words under his breath which was barely audible.

"W-what?" Antonio asked, not catching what he said, without loosening his grip.

"I said—" Lovino drew in a deep breath, eyes closed and cheeks still flushed, "I was angry because you pretended to be some other damn person and listened to my confession!"

In the moment of slight shock, Antonio's grip finally loosened and Lovino seized that opportunity immediately by breaking free.

"But, you haven't told me who the other person is," Antonio said calmly as he slowly made sure that Lovino was trapped between him and the wall of a closed shop by the lane. Lovino could have darted left or right but Antonio was smart enough to place both hands firmly on the wall preventing him from doing so.

"Y-you can't threaten me anymore, you bastard!"

"But Lovi, why won't you tell me?" Antonio pouted. Heat rose to Lovino's face as he stuttered, eyes darting all over the place but Antonio.

"Don't call me that!" He finally managed to say. Antonio frowned, Lovino was always this difficult.

"Seriously Lovi, why are you always like this? You used to be so cute when you were younger, like your brother. I know I was wrong so I apologise but why can't you trust me and just tell me who—" He was cut off in the middle of one of his long speeches.

The annoyed Lovino had silenced him with a simply lip touch lip. Not exactly kissing but just a simple lip touch lip. It was however, enough to stop Antonio from talking. Lovino drew back quickly, blushing deep red, all the way to his ears.

"S-see what you made me do, you bastard?! I-I… I like…" He stared down, barely noticing the pink flush that appeared on Antonio's face, "y-?!"

Lovino made a tiny surprised gasp as Antonio embraced him, nuzzling at the crook of his neck, causing him to blush even harder if even possible.

"You're so cute, Lovi~ you look just like a tomato!" Antonio commented when he came to face Lovino, arms still round him.

"C-Chigii!!!" Even Lovino's curl began to twitch but Antonio simply continued to smile. "Did you even hear me?!"

Antonio blinked and Lovino slapped both hands on Antonio's face, making sure he faced him, truly at his snapping point.

"I. Said. I. Like. You," he said firmly before realizing what he had just done and quickly drew back his hands and looked away, embarrassed.

Antonio blushed, as sudden realization dawned on him—Lovino, the Lovino, had just… confessed to him?!

"Aww Lovi~" He pulled him nearer for another embrace and he didn't struggle. "I guess… I must like you a lot too…" He whispered into his ear, causing him to stay livid red.

"B-bastard…" Antonio chuckled and caught his lips. It was a long sweet kiss before breaking apart for air. Lovino smirked at the sight of Antonio's red face while he simply laughed his usual laugh and they walked back home, hand in hand…

Extra~

"Hey bastard, I thought you said you were buying the groceries for the next two days?"

"Ah!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I… wonder what am I supposed to do with this bag of groceries…" the priest sighed at the sight of the bag on his chair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wrote it in pieces for nearly one whole week... Super sleepy... Please R&R! Reviews are really appreciated! (Review: Just one click away)


End file.
